


Love is Vibrant

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Human AU, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Seeing Color AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil is waiting to meet his online friend Roman, who has always believed they'd be soulmates.





	Love is Vibrant

Patton walked cheerily down the street with his gentle giant of a pet, a Bernese Mountain Dog named Sander. It was just like any other Saturday, he took his big snuggle monster of a dog out for a nice long walk around the park and then they went and ran errands around town. They were hitting the height of summer and it was only getting hotter and hotter in Florida.

“Hey Sander, it’s pretty hot out today, wanna get some ice cream?! Huh boy?! Ice cream!” Patton smiled and baby-talked to his dog. Sander jumped up and barked happily. The two of them walked down a street they didn’t usually travel down to head to a new ice cream parlor that had recently opened up. Sander happily walked next to Patton, looking around at all the people on the street like he usually did, so the hold on the leash was a pretty weak one. Sander suddenly stopped in his tracks and started to go crazy. He was jumping and barking and pushing against Patton.

“Whoa buddy! What has gotten into you?” Patton tried to calm down his big dog to no avail, and Sander was getting frustrated that his owner didn’t seem to understand what he was trying to tell him. In a moment that caused Patton’s heart to skip a beat, the big fluffy pup tore away from him, charging down the street toward the ice cream parlor.

“Sander! Stop buddy! Come back!”

“WOOF WOOF WOOOOF” Sander barked all the way down the sidewalk as Patton tried to keep up. The dog suddenly leapt and, doing the best version of a football tackle that anyone had ever seen a dog perform, knocked down a hoodie clad figure who had been walking toward them.

“OOF!” The figure landed hard on his butt and suddenly had a very large dog pinning him down and licking his face. Despite the initial shock, he began to laugh and put his hands on either side of the dogs face, petting and snuggling him. Patton eventually caught up, winded and leaning his hands to try and catch his breath.

“I’m.. So.. sorry!” Patton panted out, grabbing Sander’s leash and holding it tight.

“It’s.. uh.. no problem, I didn’t even notice him coming up on me, I had my headphones on.” The darker man replied, he had gotten up to kneeling and was petting and jostling the dog a bit while he let Patton catch his breath.

“You are such a friendly boy, aren’t you?” He continued to play with the dog, reaching to his collar and reading his tag. “Sander? Aw what a nice name.”

“He’s very friendly! He’s never done that before though, he must have sensed you coming!” Patton chuckled and looked down, watching the man smiling wide and still petting his dog. “Well, you learned his name, I’m Patton.” He smiled and held his hand out to shake. The other man slowly stood, Patton noting that he was quite tall and rather lean which was a serious contrast to his own short and plump figure. He turned to him and held his hand out, finally making eye contact for the first time.

“I’m Virgil.” He said, still smiling from his dog induced happiness. His light violet eyes sparkled as he said his name. Wait. Violet? Patton looked around, their hands still holding the other’s. They both gazed around and noticed the light and beautiful pastel colors of the world. They turned back to each other, a delicate pink rushing across both their cheeks.

“Maybe… Sander just knew?” Virgil slowly said, his eyes taking in the adorable man before him. His eyes were a beautiful light green and his hair was a soft sandy brown. Patton couldn’t help himself, throwing his arms around Virgil’s waist. The taller man had a soft smile and he slowly raised his arms to gently encompass his Soulmate.

The two of them decided to get to know each other over some ice cream, it was summer in Florida after all. They took a long time to decide, them not realizing that ice cream came in so many different shades. They walked around, happily enjoying their treats and their newly found soulmate, settling in the park where Patton and Sander had been originally walking around. They just laid in the grass, happily enjoying the hazy coloring of the world around them. It was blissful.

Before they realized how much time had passed, the sun began to go down and they left the park. They exchanged phone numbers and each headed home, vowing to get together again as soon as possible. Virgil sped off to his apartment and ran up to his bedroom. Pulling out his phone he scrolled down to his friend Roman’s username on messenger.

Emo Nightmare : Priiiincey!

Sir Sing-a-Lot: What is it, Death Cab for Vergie?

Emo Nightmare: …that was a weird one, even for you.

Sir Sing-a-Lot: Thanks, I try. ;)

Emo Nightmare: Annnnywaaaaay… Can you get on Skype? I need to talk to you!

Sir Sing-a-Lot: Is everything alright? Are you ok? Do you need help?

Emo Nightmare: Its all fine, i’m fine. Just something happened today.

Sir Sing-a-Lot: I’ll be on in 10.

Emo Nightmare: Cool.

Virgil laid back on his bed for a moment, looking around his room. It was mostly black, it seemed to be a color he gravitated towards. Seeing as before he could see color he could always tell what was black, it made sense. There was also a lot of purple in his space too… He decided he liked it. His computer made a *SWOOSH* noise, indicating one of his friends had logged into Skype. He pulled his laptop over to him and sat up on his bed.

It was only a moment before his screen began to ring, his e-pal’s face popping up on the screen. Before he clicked accept, he let out a soft “whoa” as he studied the picture of his friend. He had such pretty brown hair… and his eyes… He clicked accept.

“What up, Princey?”

“Just my heartrate! You had me so worried for a second!”

“Aw, you do care!” Virgil laughed and tried to hide his blush as he saw his friend’s gorgeous honey brown eyes.

“Of course I do, you emo nightmare. So what is so urgent?” Princey crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“I, uh… I met him, today.” He blushed hard as he admitted this to his long time friend. They had never met, but they had been friends online for years.

“Him? Who is… Oh wait. Your soulmate?!” Roman suddenly realized, he tried to hide his disappointment. He always thought that.. Oh well. “Verge that’s so amazing! Oh my gosh, tell me everything about him! What color is my shirt?!”

Virgil laughed as he talked with his friend. They caught up, an embarrassed Virgil telling Roman everything about Patton.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him! After my play on Saturday I don’t have any more shows scheduled. So I’ll be able to hang out in your town for as long as I like!” Roman smiled, he worked for a traveling theater group and miiiiight have pulled some strings so that he could do his last show was in Virgil’s home town.

“Oh great, I get to entertain the Prince for an indeterminate amount of time.” Virgil playfully mocked him.

“Alright, Verge. I have to get to the theater. I’ll see you next week.” Roman smiled and waved.

“Break a leg, Ro. See you soon.” He smiled, still trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as they disconnected.

He laid back on his bed, excited to meet his friend for the first time. His phone suddenly buzzed.

Sir Sing-a-Lot: Hey! Make sure that Soulmate of yours reads up on the play! I don’t want him not knowing what’s going on!

Emo Nightmare: you are so high maintenance. Fiiiiiiiiine. Now get out there.

Virgil laughed at his friend, figuring he would take Patton by the library or something this week.

——

It wasn’t until Thursday that the two soulmates were able to find time to make it to their local library. Patton was giddy with excitement about being able to meet Virgil’s long time friend and was more than happy to read into this play before going and seeing it. He didn’t know much about Shakespeare, but he was pretty much happy to try anything.

They wandered into their local library holding hands, causing a light blush to linger upon Virgil’s cheeks with no sign of leaving. Patton paid no mind and lead his tall love around happily. Virgil went off to go look for the section, ever stubborn, while Patton decided their best bet was asking the librarian.

Patton wandered around, spotting a slightly tall man from behind who was carrying a stack of books. He bounced after him.

“Um, Excuse me? Are you the librarian?” Patton asked, smiling.

“Oh, Hello there. Um, why yes. I am one of them. Can I assist you with something? My hands are a little full at the moment, but if you give me just a minute I can give you my undivided attention.” The man answered. The stack of books was so tall, Patton wasn’t sure he could see over them.

“I’m in no rush. Can I help you, maybe? That sure is a lot of books! You must be strong!” Patton commented, noticing his toned arms.

“Well, as strong as one can be when they carry books all day. And don’t worry. I have a handle on these.” He chuckled a bit, still walking toward a large cart.

“I’m looking for a book about a Shakespearean play.” Patton remembered suddenly, realizing he was still looking at this man’s biceps.

“Oh, alright. Some of these books have to go that way. Just head down that aisle and make a left, i’ll be right behind you with the cart.” He answered.

“Ok, thank you!” Patton skipped off ahead of the librarian, stopping when he found the area he was looking for.  Patton heard the librarian wheeling up behind him but kept his eyes on the books. The two of them looked over the books while they searched for the one Patton was looking for. The librarian spotted it first, but it was rather high up, and just a bit out of his reach.

“Oh, its a bit out of reach. I can go get the ladder.” He explained.

“No need!” Patton smiled, looking up at the book. “Verge! Can you come help me, please?!” Patton called out, a little too loud for the library. The librarian finally looked at Patton, mostly to tell him he needed to keep his voice down. Patton looked up at him as well, realizing that he had raised his voice a bit too high.

As their eyes met, Patton noticed that his were a soft blue, but after a fraction of a second they became a much deeper more beautiful color. He let out a small noise as he suddenly whipped his head around, everything in the world going from hazy pastels to much more solid colors. The librarian drew a sharp intake of breath as his world was suddenly filled with soft color.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He said gently. “I’m Logan.” He smiled a small smile, his eyes still studying everything around him.

“I’m.. I’m Patton.” He added, still not sure exactly what happened.

“Pat? Did you call me?” Virgil rounded the corner, seeing Patton looking confused standing with a librarian.

“Verge! I.. Don’t understand… Uh… This is Logan.” He gestured to the bespectacled man before them. Logan looked up and locked eyes with Virgil, both of them suddenly reeling back as they went through the same coloring intensity that Patton just went through.

Verge’s eyes got huge as he took in the new vibrancy of the world around him.

“…Fascinating.” Logan said quietly, staring at the two before him.

They all sat down in the comfy chairs of the library, them somehow remembering to ask the very tall emo amongst them to grab the book before they did so, and began to talk. They hadn’t heard of people having multiple soulmates before, but it seemed to be the only thing that made sense.

“This is astounding. I’ve never heard of such a phenomena.” Logan placed his finger against his chin while he thinks it over. Virgil and Patton had begun to stare at each other, noting how much more vibrant they were now. Patton’s eyes were such a beautiful shade of green and Virgil’s were so stunningly purple. They tore their eyes aware from each other to look at Logan once more, he was so beautiful in his vibrant color.

Once again, they exchanged phone numbers and met up again the next night for dinner before spending all day together Saturday, Sander of course reacted to Logan in the same way he did Virgil, before heading off to Roman’s play.

Virgil was so nervous, he had been waiting to meet his online best friend for years now. But he had his two soulmates at his sides and he knew that his brilliant Logan and loving Patton would make sure he was strong no mater what happened.

——

Roman paced around backstage, he was normally never nervous before performances. He was a natural actor and this was what he was made to do. But he knew his Virgil wa— There he went again. /HIS/ Virgil. Virgil wasn’t his… He had his own soulmate. He wasn’t really sure what was going to happen now. He had taken all the time off after this performance because he was sure that Virgil was going to be his soulmate. He wanted to spend time with him… Plan their future together….

“Whoa Roman! That color looks amazing on you! Your sash is just perfect.” Came a voice from behind him, shocking him. Roman spun around to see their costume designed, hired in part for the fact that she could see color.

“Oh, why thank you, Bethany! I hope it suits me!” Roman instantly turned his regal voice back on, despite his insides churning.

“Of course it does! I know my stuff! Don’t you worry, Ro. Red is your color. You’ll see sooner than you think!” Bethany smiled and walked off. Roman sighed and wandered off as well, it was almost time.

——

Logan, Patton, and Virgil grabbed front row seats, excited to watch the play. It seemed to go by so fast, at least to Virgil. His heart was racing and he felt a little light headed. During the last act of the play, Roman was right in the front of the stage and about the deliver his final monologue before the curtain fell. Virgil turned to Patton whispering to him that he needed a little extra support. As Patton turned to him to reassure him, Roman’s eyes swept the front row. His heart fell slightly as he recognized Virgil and the man who must be Patton, with his hands gently cupping either side of his anxious friend’s face. As he continued to sweep, he saw Logan. Logan was looking right at him and… He had the most beautiful blue eyes.

Roman’s eyes widened but he managed to finish his monologue without stumbling and the curtain fell. The curtain was the most gorgeous shade of red, thought Logan. His brain was trying to take in the colors around him, him never realizing it was possible for the world to look so beautiful. He had a feeling fill him… He felt.. complete. He had three soulmates and no more. He knew it.

The crowd began to cheer but Logan simply stood and grabbed Patton’s hand. Patton, in turn, grabbed Virgil and the two of them, while confused, allowed Logan to confidently stroll off to the backstage. He pushed through the stage door and walked into the back.

“Uhh.. Logan? I’m not sure if we are allowed to…” Patton began. Logan barely heard him. Roman saw them and Logan’s heart swelled as he saw him, but allowed his head to stay in control. He nearly flung Patton forward, causing Roman and Patton to catch each other’s eyes.

“WHOA!” Patton managed, his hands instantly dropping from his first two soulmate’s and clutching at his chest. The colors were fully restored and his heart felt so full. Logan smiled as he saw one of his loves experience what he had. Roman’s head was spinning, unsure where to look.

“Well. Seems like i’m missing something, huh Princey?” Virgil suddenly said, his voice grounding Roman enough for him to looked up and lock eyes with Virgil, causing them both to tear up. Roman rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Virgil as his tears began to fall freely.

“I knew it! I knew it was you! It had to be!” Roman buried his face into Virgil’s chest, Virgil hugging him close, never having felt so full.


End file.
